Question: Simplify: $|{-3^2+4}|$
Answer: We calculate as follows: \[
|{-3^2+4}|=|{-9+4}|=|{-5}|=\boxed{5}.\] Note that $-3^2=-9$ because our conventions for carrying out operations dictate that exponentiation should be done before negation. Hence $-3^2$ means $-(3^2)$ rather than $(-3)^2$.